winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shine Like a Diamond
Shine Like a Diamond is a song heard in the fifteenth episode of season seven, "The Magic Stones". Lyrics |-|English= Shine like a diamond, shine like a star Higher than the moon and brighter than the sun It's like a dream, it's so amazing My heart is beating fast I feel so fabulous Take a chance and fly with me It's a Fairy world Close your eyes and you'll be there It's a revelation It's a magical sensation It's a moment in a lifetime and it all comes down to this We have such a power We just gotta let it all out It's the treasure inside your heart It's the light that wipes the dark away Shine like a diamond, shine like a star Higher than the moon and brighter than the sun It's like a dream, it's so amazing My heart is beating fast I feel so fabulous Take a chance and fly with me I know you got the power to make all your dreams come true Everytime that I'm around you I just feel anything's possible Shine like a diamond, shine like a star Higher than the moon and brighter than the sun It's like a dream, it's so amazing My heart is beating fast I feel so fabulous Shine like the sun You are the brightest star |-|Italian= Siamo diamanti, stelle nel blu Gocce di sole Luce e colore Fuoco che splende nell'oscurità E' la magia in te che brilla più che mai E tutto è possibile se tu sei con me Ogni sogno è già realtà No, non è la luna né la luce delle stelle è quel tuo sorriso magico che sta illuminando il cielo Uno sguardo e siamo in alto ed è nostro l'Universo Chiudi gli occhi e ascolta il cuore perché il cuore sa volare Siamo diamanti, stelle nel blu Gocce di sole Luce e colore Fuoco che splende nell'oscurità E' la magia in te che brilla più che mai E tutto è possibile Ali di farfalla Cuore puro di cristallo Nelle vene argento vivo Splende fiero il tuo coraggio Siamo diamanti, stelle nel blu Gocce di sole Luce e colore Fuoco che splende nell'oscurità E' la magia in te che brilla più che mai Stelle nel blu come diamanti noi Trivia *This is one of the few songs whose lyrics can be heard very clearly. *The Italian title of the song, "Diamanti", literally means "Diamonds". *This song is the eighth one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The tenth one is We Were Born to Fly. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *The name of the song shares some similarity to the song "Diamonds" sang by Rihanna. *This song is the fifth song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh song is We Were Born to Fly. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. *The song released onto YouTube was animated differently as lyrics were appearing onto the video. *The complete song was released on the official English and Italian YouTube channels on October 16, 2015. Videos English Italian Instrumental Coming Soon... Category:Songs Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club